The Killers Son
by NatalyaShae
Summary: When Spencer Reid is fifteen, he leads the FBI to his father, whose a serial killer. After his father kidnaps JJ, an FBI agent, Reid is determines to save her no matter what, even if it means he must become his fathers last kill. Using Garcia as bait, he'll lead the FBI to his father and JJ. Can he save them both? (Spencer/abuse/good/scary/strong) Dereck- Garcia Spence-JJ


A/N Just a one shot

8 year old Spencer Reid:

"Mom?" Spencer calls looking around his mother's study.

"Over here, sweetie" his mother's directs his attention to her. She's sitting in her favorite rocking chair by the window. She places a book mark in her book and sets it aside.

"Mom!" Spencer calls again with obvious happiness at seeing his mom.

"Are you done helping your dad?" She asks. Spencer frowns, his face becoming serious.

"Yes." Was all he says, Diana frowns sternly at her son. She didn't understand why he was angry or upset about working on the car in the basement.

"Your father just wants to spend time with you, dear" she says. Spencer sighs, aware that his mother didn't actually know what father made him do.

How could she? She stayed in this study every day until it was time to go to bed. She wouldn't know about the people father slaughters and teaches him how to clean up.

"Mom, do you want to go for a walk?" Spencer asks. Diane shakes her head.

"I'm not up to it today."

Spencer nods his head. He climbs up into his mother's lap and picks up the book she was reading.

"Will you read to me, mom?" he asks instead. She nods her head with a small smile.

"Of course, Spence"

….

15 years old:

I felt the rain hit my skin as I watched my father skin the deer. I made sure it was dead when I killed it. God knows father wouldn't have cared and would have just skinned it alive. In fact, father would have been happier if it had been left alive.

We were at the Cabin in Virginia. Twenty acres of land that was right next the state forest was good picking ground for the hikers that got lost. I knew father was a serial killer. He wanted me to learn the trade. If I did, father would be proud. I know he would. But I don't need to satisfy him, I just need to obey. Because if I don't, bad things happen. To my mother or to me, it made no difference to him. I preferred he left my mom alone though.

We came here because it wasn't in home territory. His recent kills were making the media. The missing people he lured out of casinos and bars were popping up like flies. The dump site? Was discovered by the cops, who called in the FBI. To father, it's a good thing he taught me so well. Before the bodies are dumped, they're cleaned. Any shred of evidence is gone. Through chemicals, fire, water; teeth pulled, epidermis of the hands or tattoos are skinned. Heads are shaved and the eyes…well father likes the eyes, so they're gouged out and put in jars for him. Of course, I have to be there, to learn how to do all this. So to me, the FBI involved is a good thing. Because being the one to dispose of the bodies and help mutilate their remains, means I can help the FBI without father knowing.

…

Two weeks later:

Father brought back a kill. She was roughly 26, long blond hair, blue eyes. She was pretty athletic but she had pale skin, maybe a swimmer? Her height was about 5'6''. Father liked girls that looked like mom the best. He had his own reason, ones I knew, but he knew it was hard on me. Father had been gone for a few hours now. He was probably buying chemicals for the disposal.

"Who…are yo-" the girl had woken up during my musing.

"My name is Spencer. What's yours?" I ask, trying not to think of what was going to happen to her.

"J.J" The woman says. My breath caught in my throat.

"You work with the FBI?!" I asks, I knew she looked familiar but-

"Yeah, my team…studies killers…" she mumbled. Why did father go after her? Was he trying to taunt the FBI?!

"How did he get you?" Spencer asks, he needed to know.

"I went out for a run this morning…I don't know what happened." JJ says her speech sounding relatively normal, except for the slight high pitch of fear.

"Why weren't you with one of your team mates?" Spencer asks. Father is normally random in his selection, this isn't making sense!

"I don't need a baby sitter" JJ grunts. I watch as she looks around.

"Where am I, why am did you tie me up?" JJ asks, but I think she's already figuring out where she was and why she was tied.

"Who are you?" JJ asks me again, not referring to what my name was but-

"I didn't tell you to talk to her, did I?" A voice asks and then the door shuts.

"Sorry, father. I was just curious." I say bowing my head immediately. My father sets down a bag on the counter and walks over to me and ruffles my hair.

"This is an FBI agent, son. (I can see her astonished look) she and a group of others are tracking me. I plan on sending a message to them. You remember Ana? (I flinch, how could I forget)"

"Yes, father." I say. My father grins.

"Remember how you helped me cut of her limbs?" Father asks. My grimace is hidden from father but not JJ, she looks confused at me though. Ana had woken to father digging a knife into her cheek, straight through the others side. She tried to scream, but it made the knife in her cheek cut a bigger whole. And when we finally got to cutting off her limbs, father had skinned a good portion of her feet and hands, a more painful area. She had been alive the whole time, until she died of blood loss.

"Yes, father" I reply, keeping my voice even.

"I sent those limbs to each of those FBI agents as a gift, and a warning" father says smugly. I glance up at him before looking over to JJ.

"Out of curiosity, which did you get?" I asks.

"Excuse me?!" JJ asks, rightfully outraged. My father laughs, thinking I'm on his side.

"Now, now, Spencer. Be nice. I need her alive just long enough to use her against the FBI" father says. I nod my head.

"Can I…play with her in the meantime…in the shed?" I asks father. My fathers grins spreads into a sadistic one.

"I don't see why not. Keep her on a leash and tied up." Father orders. I nod my head. I fetch the choker and the leash, briefly leaving the two alone. I return and see father licking JJ's teeth, for some reason I felt protective of her. I've never felt protective of the kills!

"Father, do I have a time limit?" I asks. He retreats and looks at me.

"You have a few hours. You and I are going to go get someone I can kill." Father states, making it seem like an every day chore. I nod my head none the less.

"Good." I say. I place the collar over JJ's head and attatch the leach to.

"Get up" I tell her sternly. My father needed to see my show so he wouldn't suspect what I'm about to do.

JJ stood up, glaring at me, something that looks oddly like a snarl from a wolf on a human face.

I tugged on the leash and led her outside. I knew father was watching. JJ was walking a good distance behind me, trying to distance herself from me. I yanked on the leash, she let out a noise and fell to her knees. She was coughing due to the temp. choking. With her hands tied behind her back she was going to have a hard time standing, because she'd bene sitting for so long. I watched her for a moment, allowing a smirk to place itself on my face. I knew father was enjoying this.

"You don't seem like a killer" JJ whispers. I frown and cock my head to the side.

"Killing is the easy part." I say simply. And to me it is, because when the kill is finally done, the suffering and pain does too. JJ looked up at me incredulously.

I walked behind her and pulled her to her feet. She tried to yank away from and I let her.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" JJ asks, her voice held fear but mostly stubbornness. I don't answer her.

When we get into the shed I close the blinds. The shed had been sound proofed.

I circled around JJ, who had moved with me so that her back wasn't to me; smart.

"So, is it you or your father that mutilates them?" JJ asks. I glance at her as I unlock the gun safe.

"We both do." I answer for some reason.

"Why?" JJ asks, like she truly wants to know. I bite my lip.

"Because I'm told to. For you, it might seem like the easy choice. Do or don't. But it's not like that. I wish it were. My father likes any type, because no matter who you are, you're going to feel pain. My father just wants to see your pain, he wants to hear you scream. This is who he is. I am his tool. He wants to be proud of me. (I don't know why I'm spilling my life to her, but she's listening to me) I could care less. I have an I.Q of 187. I graduated high school when I was twelve and I had started taking college classes when I was thirteen. My father doesn't need a son who is smart, or one who has an eidetic memory; He wants a son who can take his place once he…retires" I tell her. She stares at me, her expression is guarded very well.

"Why don't you leave him and then turn him in?" JJ asks, like I've personally betrayed her.

"I did once." I tell her facing her. I lifted up my shirt showing her the burn and whip marks.

I heard her gasp before I covered back up. I turned back to the gun lock.

"I had went back to go get my mother. She's mentally ill, she hasn't a clue what's going on. She usually stays in her study unless she's tired, then she'll go to her bedroom. When I got there…(I trailed off. I remember everything perfectly, I swallowed) well…let's just say, it wasn't pretty. He knows how to get me to obey him. Using my mother against me…Every once in awhile he'll catch me trying to help the kills (JJ wasn't a profiler but she knew that by referring them as simply 'the kills' he was trying to distance himself from them) he'd get one that looks similar to my mother and be extra brutal. You're sort of two in one. He wants you for his own gain against the FBI, but you resemble my mother when she was younger." Spencer explains, jerking the lock off the other safe inside the gun safe.

"Why would he punish you with me this time?" JJ couldn't help but ask.

"Ana…I tried to help her escape. I tried to drug her with mother's pills to at least help her not feel what he was doing to her…" Spence trailed off.

"Spence…did you know Ana?" JJ asks hesitantly. Spencer turned and faced her.

"Yeah, she was my girlfriend for a while. I broke up with her though. She had thought that it was because of her…but she was perfect. I didn't her around me. I may not be the killer but I do my own part well enough that the killing part doesn't matter, I'm a monster." Spencer says with a sigh. JJ was trying to think of something to say but Spence cut her off.

"Whether you try to placate it in any other way, it won't matter. You know that I'm right, even if we both with it weren't true. Anyway, I asked which limb you got for a reason. It wasn't to be cruel. I've been trying to leave some evidence behind. Father is very good at the cleaning but since I was thirteen I knew how to do it so there was no need for him to anymore. The left hand I cut off of her...I left part of her fingernail and part of her print on her right hand. I rubbed her feet in the mulch outside just enough so that there would have been traces of it if it got runned through the system. But that's all I could do. My father sometimes double checks my works just to make sure I'm not…slipping. I'm surprised he didn't when he was sending her limbs the FBI…" Spence thought of this for a few seconds.

"…Spence why did you bring me out here? You told your father you wanted to play with me" JJ asks warily. Spence came back and tossed what was in his hand to her.

"It's a satellite phone. You need to call for help. I don't know why, but I don't want you to die…well, I didn't want the others to die either but…Ana really was the last straw I suppose." Spence says yawning. JJ didn't waste her opportunity to call for help. Not when Spence could change his mind, he didn't seem like he would but-

"Hotch" the persons she dialed answered angrily.

"Hotch it's me" JJ says, she couldn't help but tear up a little.

"JJ, Where are you!" Hotch asks her, she could hear the worry for her in his voice…stone face wall my ass Dereck!

"Spence-"

"256 Woodland acres. Left off the interstate if you coming from town. It'll take about an hour and twenty three minutes to get to the house itself. If you're not in the shed then…you'll be strung up from the basement, tortured for a good few hours. But you're not in danger of dying yet, Father wants me to go find a kill…" Spence muttered the last part with a grimace. JJ didn't know how to reply to that.

"Who is that?!" Hotch asks snarling.

"Monster number two at your service" Spence snips back throwing a peace sign.

"Spence!" JJ warns him. Spence shrugs.

"Did you hear what he said Hotch?" JJ asks.

"Yes, we're already on our way. Just old on JJ, we'll get you out." Hotch promised.

"He really shouldn't make promises he can't keep" Spence says narrowing his eyes.

"Spence!" JJ says again.

"It's rude to get your hopes up. It would have been politer to say 'we'll try' or something like that" Spence says.

"When I get there, me and him are going to have a little talk" Hotch sighs.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm sure once my father see's you he'll know I helped his kill, and he'll just kill me himself…knowing that, does this make it suicide?" Spence asks truly curious. He was met with total silence.

"Spence-"

"Boy, it's time to go. Lock her up!" Father yells from the house. Quickly Spence moves toward JJ and starts to strip her clothing and smearing her makeup, make it look like he raped her and she fought.

"What are you-"

"Be quiet!" Spence hissed to her, giving her an animalistic stare. JJ let him finish.

"JJ, what's going on?" Hotch asks.

"He doesn't really want to know" Spence mutters under his breath.

"Spence and his father are leaving to go find another victim, Hotch" JJ says quickly and quietly.

"Can you stall?" Hotch asks, his voice neutral. Before JJ could respond Spence snatched the phone.

"Father likes to pick women at random, he wants someone he can torture and kill. If you can get to the state national forest, I can hunt down whoever you send in and bring them back. It's my job to find someone. But, make sure it's someone that hasn't made any appearance on this case, my father will know. If you do, I can stall my father for them to escape and for you to pick them up." Spence offered.

"Where? And how will you stall him?" Hotch ask, not allowing any emotion to escape him, not the shock of this (kid?) helping his agent, or his worry for the boy. He heard the kid scoff.

"Like it matters how I stall him. Just follow the 'do not enter' chain furthest to the north border" Spence says before hanging up on the guy.

"I hate to do this to you but I'm going to have to chain you up until we get back. Do you know who he might send?" Spence asks. JJ shook her head after thinking for a few second. She was trying to think fast because she knew they could be caught my Spence's father any second.

"No, the only agent that he might send is extremely unlikely. I mean…if he does, which I'm sure he won't, would be Garcia. She has blond hair, kind of chubby, very eccentric." JJ rushed. Spence smirked for some reason.

"She'll be perfect" He muttered to himself, getting into his father's mind. JJ looked at him startled, knowing, somehow, what he meant.

"Aren't you finished with her yet?" Father asks irritated as he came in. Spencer glanced over at his father whose irritated look was replaced with one of amusement and pride. The position he and JJ were in was a bit compromising. Her torn clothes and smeared make up had successfully convinced his father that he had…had his way with her.

"Why is the gun safe open?" Father ask, an edge to his voice made Spencer flinch. Spence held out his hand and showed his father the other items he had pulled out at the same time, a condom and a pistol.

"Boy, the condoms useless" His father says smiling. Spencer stood up, tucking the phone right beneath JJ thigh, making it look like he was grouping her. Spencer leaned forward so that his lips were right next to JJ's ear.

"You bindings are loose enough for you to use the phone again, second button on your left." Spencer tells her so quietly it was hard to make out what he said. To add to the show, Spencer bit her ear lope before lowering and sucking on JJ's neck, giving her a hicky. JJ flinched from his contact, not that he blamed her, even if she were willing.

"Don't get too attach to her, son. Remember Ana?" Father orders simply. JJ heard Spencer's breathing stop for a second before his fist clenched. JJ knew Spencer wasn't lying to her with what he had said earlier. Spencer really didn't want to do this, he'd probably rather be in college, not torturing and killing people. He didn't want to keep doing this, he wanted to help turn himself and his father in. He gave them the leads they were getting on purpose, something they thought the killer was messing up on, giving them the lead…Spencer had probably tried to help all the victims somehow. Like he was her. Those marks on his body weren't just one time, they were multiple.

"You know father, I think I want another blond…this one taste delicious, I wonder if all blondes do?" Spencer asks, appeasing to his father but taking JJ's word on who Hotch might send. It was risky, but with this, his father wouldn't question it when he chose Garcia. JJ grimaced, Spencer was scary and creepy as hell when he did this.

"Well, you're just going to have to find out, won't you" his father asks. Spence looked directly at JJ, his eyes turning cold as he stood and went to his father.

"Can I lead, father?" Spence asks. The monster before the two of them thought of it for a moment.

"Why not, you're becoming a man now" His father says patting Spence on the back.

…

As soon as JJ heard them leave she maneuvered herself so that the phone Spencer left her was in her hand. She felt around the buttons and pressed where Spence said. Why was she trusting him? He was the son and helper of the serial killer they were after. He knew right from wrong?

"Hello?" Hotch says.

"It's me Hotch" JJ says kind of glad that Hotch took the precaution of not introducing himself first.

"What happened?" Hotch asks confused. JJ licked her dry lips before responding.

"I don't know his name, but Spence only refers to him as father. They left with Spence leading. You need to send Garcia, not anyone else but her, Hotch."

"What? DO you know what you're-"

"Listen to me, please! Spence is a genius. He plays his part that will please his father, but he's a really good guy. He…uh…" JJ trailed off. How was she supposed to tell her boss that the UNSUB's fifteen year old son gave you a hicky?

"JJ?" Hotch asks worriedly.

"Are you alone?" JJ asks.

"No, I've got Gideon and Dereck with me" Hotch says.

"…Okay, don't freak. The UNSUB's son gave me a hicky so that he could convince his father that he wants to find out if, I quote, 'All blondes taste delicious'" JJ says. It was silent for like three second before Dereck broke it by promising death to Spence.

"That's why Garcia is needed. This kid's single handedly given us the evidence and leads we've had, right JJ?" Gideon asks.

"What?!" Dereck say at the same time.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" JJ asks.

"The UNSUB had to have someone one helping him. Or in this case, helping give him away. Our guy is cautious, he took the rest of the victims at random, never one type, but you, he planned to take you. He wouldn't miss the finger nail that had bits of DNA, the dirt we found that targeted a specific area, you understand what I'm saying. This Spence that you…have gotten pretty close to, obviously cares if you live or die. The other victims had traces of drugs in their system, even alcohol. Spencer was trying to ease their pain any way he could, he didn't believe he could help any of them. But Ana, the last girl, is where we found the evidence we needed. Something about her must have triggered something in him-"

"Yeah, she was his girlfriend. Spence broke up with her because he thinks he's a monster just like his father. Regardless if his isn't willing…" JJ interrupts. Gideon glanced at Hotch.

"At least now you know how he plans on distracting his father" Gideon sighs in realization.

"What do you mean?" Dereck asks for JJ.

"This kid, he's going to do whatever it takes to get you and Garcia out. If we don't make it in time…he plans to be his father's last kill." Hotch answers. JJ was silent for minute.

"What'll happen to him _when_ you do make it in time?" JJ asks. Spence didn't deserve prison!

"I don't know, the best we can do is evaluate him and give a word to the judge for him" Hotch sighs as well. JJ frowns and looks away from the phone.

"How long till you get here?" JJ asks softly, she really wanted this to be over with.

"Pit stop to grab and convince Garcia? Maybe forty five minutes." Dereck answers softly.

"I'll be here…hopefully" JJ says, leaving the line open.

…

They'd been out for an hour. Spence licked his lips as he roamed around, tracking tracks now and then for show. His father stayed silent behind him. Normally he'd been in lecture mode, telling him about different ways to torture people, kill them slowly, how to dispose of them without the remains. But today, he was testing me.

A voice penetrated the silence of the voice. Father and I crept along the shadows and tree's to spot who it was. A women, maybe 24(?) was walking around. She looked afraid and she was mumbling under her breath. I smiled. So, she was the heavy set blond JJ told him about.

"You lost?" I call out to her, causing her to jump backwards in startlement and fear.

"Yes. Can you help me?" She asks, as if reading from a text. I narrow my eyes at her. Not a field agent, are you? She gulps and looks at me to my father who appeared behind me.

"This is my Father. He knows this forest more than I do." I say, stroking fathers pride a little.

"Oh" Was all she says.

"Which way did you come from?" I ask taking a few steps toward her. I could see her 'deer in highlights' pose. It was like she wanted to run away from me. Smart girl.

"Um, I was going to try doing the last trail…"Dead man's pass?" Garcia says. I smirked a little amused by that statement.

"Not a lot of dead men these days" I say. It was true, it was mostly women. Garcia raised an eyebrow at my joke that she understood.

"Come on, we'll show you a way to the path. You've been off it by about two miles" Father says.

"I got that! I've been following this fence the entire time!" Garcia bit at him. I gave her a quick warning look. You don't disrespect father and get away with it. But father seemed to be mellowed out today, for some reason.

"Anyway, it's this way. We were going towards there anyway." Father says leading the way. Garcia began to follow father while I got behind her. Just like always. When father turned away I closed the gap between the blond and me.

"When you're put in the basement, get out through the window. I'll convince Father to bring JJ to the basement to watch. You're to hide behind the shed until JJ comes to get you. Act your part of a confused kidnapped person. You sound like your reading from a script" I warn her. She stared at me, judging me.

"I memorized the script perfectly!" She hissed at me…I blinked, she couldn't be serious.

"I don't get out much!" Garcia defended herself. Father looked back at us, due to 'not a field agent' outburst. I winked at him, telling him I was charming her. I'd rather have her walking then having to carry her.

Father turned back around with a smile, something that sent a visible shiver down Garcia's spine.

"I'm Garcia, Penelope Garcia" Garcia introduced herself shockingly. I smiled softly.

"I know, JJ said you'd be coming." Spence says. Garcia stared at him shocked.

"But I only agreed to it twenty minutes ago" she says. I shrugged.

"Are you sure I'm going to be okay" Garcia asks nervously. I couldn't blame her.

"No" I say simply. It was the truth, my planning could go wrong. Garcia gave me a look telling me that I should have lied to make her feel better.

"Are you hungry?" I asks, loud enough for my father to hear and understand.

"Wha- Oh yes! I've been lost since lunch!" Garcia says, looking like she actually meant it. I chuckled at that.

"Well, our place isn't too far from the path. We could stop there and grab something to eat" I say. Garcia makes a sound of agreement. My father looks back to see if there was a problem since he didn't hear her. I put on a show of looking her up and down before licking my lips slowly. Father laughed to himself before continuing.

"Don't even think about tasting me. I am unofficially reserves for a handsome chocolate god back home" Garcia whispers just loud enough for me to hear. I smile a real smile. This woman had some spicy spunk!

…

Hotch, Dereck, Gideon, Emily and some other feds and local police tailed the tracks left behind deeper and deeper into the forest. They weren't too far behind.

Hotch glanced over at Gideon. He had, had this look on his face like he was on the verge of remember something that was 'on the tip of his tongue'.

"What is it?" Hotch asks quietly. Gideon shakes his head.

"I remember this twelve year old kid sitting in one of my lectures, his name was Spencer Reid. He'd be fifteen this year" Gideon says. Hotch pauses. He whips out his phone and presses a speed dial.

"Rossi, It's Hotch. Do me a favor…"

…

Spencer Reid led Garcia down into the basement. She had a bag over her head that blinded her temp.

"Are you ready, Son?" His father asks. Spence stared at Garcia before shaking his head.

"I want her to see. I want her to watch me father. I want her to know what's in store for her when it's her turn" I say sadistically. My father nods his head.

"That's my boy! Tie her to the post and help get the other one" Father Orders climbing the stairs.

I rush to Garcia, untying the restraints and removing the bag.

"Remember to stay as calm as possible. The shed will be out to your right. JJ will join you in a few minutes. From there, run from where we met. I know you had agents follow, but I know there about ten minutes away and keeping their distance" Spencer says slightly calming her down. She looked at me and nodded.

"You better make it, you hear me!" Garcia tells him sternly. I looked at her confused. I couldn't let her explain though, she needed to leave.

"Hurry" I tell her. I followed in my fathers steps…in more ways than one. I met him outside where he waited for me.

"She tied?" My father asks. I nodded.

"I tied her to the post. Besides, she'd never make it back up the stairs blinded and bound." I reassure him. We walked to the shed and opened the door…

…

JJ looked up at us as we approached her. My father was the one to drag her to her feet. Okay, so it's the simple things that I forgot. I left her the phone but once she was up to her feet, where was she supposed to do with it? I watched as the phone was noticed. The smile on my fathers face disappeared a he whirled on me.

"You betrayed me, again?!" He roared. He stalked towards me. I didn't move though. Yeah, I'm a genius, a serial killers son, and a monster.

"You know, father, you really should pay more attention. I haven't betrayed you, really. I can't betray someone I've never been loyal to. Don't you want to know why they didn't scream as loud as they did when it was just you?!" Spencer asks. He was taunting his father and he was enjoying it. Slowly Spencer led his father away from JJ, who had made work of her bondage while they were gone.

"I thought I taught you better than this" Father tells me. I scowl at him.

"I have an eidetic memory you moron, I can't forget what you taught me. Which means, father, that I had been making my own choices since I found out that this wasn't normal!" Spencer declared prideful. Spencer slipped out of the shed, his father following. JJ would slip out too, and she and Garcia would hall ass outta here.

"You shouldn't have, Spencer." Father says between gritted teeth.

"Shouldn't have what? Drugged your kills so they wouldn't feel as much pain? Shouldn't have given the FBI evidence, leads, and tips? Do you honestly think I'd _want_ to end up like you? You're nothing but a monster!" Spence roared angrily at his father.

"I gave you a purpose! Your mother is useless! I should have killed her years ago. I've been kind to her for your sake, I was rewarding you! I taught you how to kill, it's a necessary skill in this world!" Father tells me.

"You only kept mom alive so that you could control me! And you killed Ana because you were punishing me! Killing?! My purpose in life isn't to kill people, father! Spencer yells. I guess that was father's last straw too, contradicting him…what he viewed as a reward was what I viewed as a punishment, his love was my hate. His sun was my night sky…his dreams, my terrors.

He pulled out his hunting knife he kept latched to his leg and lunged at me…I felt the blade go into my shoulder. I felt the burning pain sere through my body, and I screamed a few seconds later, trying to somehow illogically ease the pain.

BANG, BANG! I heard the gunshots, but I didn't see anything. I only saw the forest and the sky. I was thrashing around holding around the knife. The knife made it feel like it was hurting being there, but I knew that the bleeding would increase if I pulled it out. Oh, the temptation was a bitch!

"Stay down!" A voice yelled. I am down you dumb fuck!

"Spencer, Hey Spence!" I heard JJ say urgently. I looked to where I heard her. She knelt down beside me and helped keep pressure on my wound.

"Where's Garcia?" I asks through clenched teeth as I looked around but didn't see her. JJ smiles softly at me.

"She's fine Spence, she's yelling at Hotch right now. Apparently, you let it slip that you knew who you were looking for before she even agreed to be used as bait." JJ says. I frown for a moment.

"You know, my name isn't Spence, it's Spencer" I say blandly. JJ grins.

"Yeah, I know" was all she says.

"So, this is the guy that gave you a hicky?" Dereck asks cracking his knuckled. I looked at the guy that looked like a jock…but only in Fed form. I rolled my eyes at him but I smirked when I saw JJ blushing.

"You know-"

"Not even Spence!" JJ cut me off giving me a warning look. I grinned in return.

"So, you do anything to my baby girl?" Dereck asks, this time he was serious. I raised an eyebrow, he looked like a puppy compared to my father when he was serious.

"No, apparently she's 'unofficially reserved for a chocolate god'" I quoted chuckling, something which made the jock to smile gleefully.

"You got that right, kid" Dereck announces.

"Aren't you in pain?" Emily comes over and asks. I glance at my knife wound before shrugging. Yeah, it hurt like a bitch, but I wasn't about to admit any weakness.

"You know, I only know JJ's and Garcia's name, what are yours?" I asks suddenly.

"Dereck Morgan"

"Emily Prentiss."

They introduced their names. I heard someone giving orders and I looked over at them.

"GIDEON?!" I nearly screeched like a girl as I abruptly sit up. _Everyone_ froze what they were doing and looked between us, before focusing on Gideon to find out how he'd react. The said man smiled, but it looked more like a sad one than anything.

"Hey Reid" Gideon says placing his hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

"I thought you said you retired from the FBI" I asks curious. Gideon smirked but before he could respond-

"YOUR TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" Emily demanded.

"Yeah, well sort of. I met him when I was taking Criminal Psychology. He was giving a lecture on serial killer behavior and well, I couldn't keep my trap shut to save my life. We talked, played chess, ate, and he taught me a great deal. Saved me a few times; though I got to admit, I've never been able to beat him, never lost to anyone else though…" Spencer says smiling.

"I told you, you got to think outside the moves you know." Gideon says simply.

"But they're only-"

"Honestly, you're bleeding out and you two are arguing chess" JJ says blandly. Spencer grins sheepishly while Gideon merely stares at her.

"Where's the stone face wall at?" Spencer asks, earning raised eyebrows, which turn to JJ who flushed red.

"I can't believe I said that out loud" JJ mutters.

"I can't believe he didn't say anything about you saying it or to Dereck…" Spencer says. JJ looks guiltily over as Dereck who had a 'I can't believe you' look. Spencer smiled to himself as they began to bicker back and forth. They acted more like a family unit than-

Spencer bolted straight up. JJ and Gideon tried to lay him back down, but Spencer stood up and rushed over to the shed. The feds and cops chased after him, probably thinking that he was running.

…

"Mom? Yeah it's me…Of course I'm alright…No dad's fine…would I lie to you?...Hahahaha No I haven't read that one yet…maybe when dad and I come back…yes ma'am…I don't know, soon? Dad really likes it out here"

The BAU team entered the shed or stood in the doorway listening. The others were ordered to back down.

"What are we going to do with the kid and his mother?" Emily asks, she had taken a liking to the kid. Hotch nor did Gideon answer.

"Yeah, of course…listen mom, I got to go…Yes, everything's fine…okay, love you, bye" Reid finished his conversation with his mother.

"Sorry, I haven't seen her for a few months, I was worried that she stopped taking her meds again." Reid says. Before they could respond though, Reid dropped to his knee's before being caught by Hotch and Gideon, who had entered before anyone else.

"Ow" Reid allowed himself to say. Gideon rubbed his back as he leaned against the front of Hotch.

"In my room back in Virginia…(Spencer starts to wheeze, and he looks tired) I have a journal. I have night terrors…so I thought writing them down would help, you know. Having…an eidetic memory doesn't help…Writing them down, didn't help at all…just sort of made it worse…so instead, I wrote and drew the kills. All of them are in there. I don't know if you can use it against my father…or me…or not, but…it's there….(Reid closes his eyes for a moment before blinking them open again) It's in the closet, under the floor boards" Reid finished.

"You're going to be fine" Hotch says, totally unlike him. Spencer smiles a little.

"Probably not…I would need to get to a hospital and in surgery within the hour. Paramedics and medics call it 'the golden hour'…But it's okay…"Reid says.

"Death isn't really all that peaceful, Reid" Gideon says. Spencer doesn't move but the obvious 'I don't agree with you' look was there.

"I know you've been happy at least once. Those are the moments that life's about. Suffering, pain, hurt, sadness…these things are a part of life, but they don't make up life." Gideon tells Reid. The kid looked confused, because he only remembered bits and pieces of being happy. With his mother when she remembered who he was, when he was allowed into college, when he met Gideon, when he dated Ana…and JJ…and the rest of them.

"What?" Spencer says as he reaches up to his cheek. He touched something wet and looked at it.

"Am I crying?" Spencer asks. The BAU's team hearts broke.

"Yeah, Spence, you're crying." JJ tells him.

"I don't know why, but I'm pretty happy I met you guy's…" Spencer said right before he lost conscious. Hotch and Gideon laid him down before applying pressure. After a few second, Hotch checked his pulse.

"Dammit" Hotch curses before he starts CPR, causing Dereck to look away and JJ to cry.

…

Seven years later:

Everyone looked over as the door to the classroom opened. A twenty two year old walk in and went to the guest lecturer like it was something he did every day.

"Yo man, take a seat!" someone yells from the back other class. The kid doesn't even show any indication that he noticed.

"The FBI want our help" The kid says simply stuffing his hand into his pocket. The guest lecturer removes his glasses and stares at the kid.

"Seriously man" another college student says. All of the class thinking that the kid was just trying to show off.

"You know, you all really shouldn't piss me off" The teen says as he glances over the class. The class looked the kid over once again. (He dresses like he normally does, no glasses, a bit shorter and spikier hair, and scars all over like ARROW) It took five seconds for the class to start laughing. Spencer smirked.

"Here we have Charles Reid, one of Virginia's and Las Vegas most famed serial killer. He's killed over forty women, and men." Gideon says flipping the projecting image.

"How was he caught?" someone asks.

"Yeah, I mean, we read about him. He cleaned his victims, right. He never left any evidence." Another added. Spencer scoffed lightly.

"He was in all sense, a perfect killer. We never would have caught him if he had been by himself. He didn't have a type, didn't stay in one place, didn't fit the profile we gave him, he was a new type of killer we never suspected (not true but-)." Gideon pauses.

"This killer had a son. This son, didn't take after his father, even though he knew everything about killing, torturing, and cleansing the bodies as to not leave any evidence." Gideon announces.

"Statistically speaking, this son would have been more likely to turn out like his father than not" A female says. Reid nods his head in agreement to the assessment.

"He did, to a degree." Reid says.

"What do you know about it, you not even in this class" The student who held the first outburst says. Reid raised an eyebrow.

"This is Dr. Spencer Reid. He is 22 years old and he works for the Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI." Gideon reveals. Reid gave them a peace sign and a smirk. The class was dead silent. Some didn't know if they wanted to run from the kid they'd been 'messing' with, and some didn't like how heavy that statement actually was.

"Isn't the BAU really hard to get into though, you've got to be a genius or something" Someone says.

"I'm sort of an expert on the job…I really didn't the experience of on the job training." Spencer says.

"How come you didn't turn out like him?" The girl who had stated the likely hood of being like his father ask.

"I didn't say I didn't turn out like him" Spencer taunts. Gideon rolls his eyes.

"Reid" Gideon warns. Spencer pouts but waves his hand in understanding.

"We are ruled by our genetics and childhood. These two things shape you the most in life. The most famed serial killer had a son who led the FBI straight to his house in Virginia…based on what you know, what you've studied, how would he have reacted" Reid asks seriously. Gideon looked around for someone to answer, and when they realized that they were supposed to answer, a nerd looking kid raised his hand.

"Well, he was smart. He knew he was caught, so wouldn't he have just surrendered?" He says.

"You should drop out of this class" Reid says like he was an idiot.

"What?!"

"Even if I didn't know how my father would react, yours has to be the most single stupid thing I've ever heard someone in this class suggest." Reid says coldly.

"Well, serial killers are like normal people. They let the 'monster' out every now and again. So, maybe he would have panicked and –"

"Wrong on both accounts. Serial killers are not like normal people. They act like normal people. Serial killers like the power they will get from feeling the life drain from their victims eyes or the grief they have caused those left behind. Think before you speak. If you don't know, and you give the wrong profile, you turn into the boy who cried wolf!" Spencer says loudly. Gideon looked ready to intervene but Reid continued.

"Think of what you know about this particular serial killer. If you ever need to profile someone, you can't just think how you're react, or how all serial killers react. Your job will be to find out what makes them tick, to find out why they are doing what they're doing by the how's, whose and what else's." Reid says pauses to let that sink in.

"Charles Reid was born in 1961. His father was a construction worker and his mother was a stay at home mom. He was never abused as a kid. Nothing in his childhood would give him a reason to turn into a killer, right? Loving parents, friends, and good grades at school. He had a girlfriend that was smart and education, who later became a professor of literature." Reid informs the class.

"Something had to have happened though, you said the childhood and genetics shape who you are" a girl says. Reid points at her.

"Yes! So we can go ahead an arrest every child who has ever been neglected or abused…people who have the genes for mental diseases?!" Reid asks. The girl stutters and sinks in her chair.

"You are shaped by your childhood and genes…So, if it wasn't in his childhood, what was it? He held a job in finance and accounting, he made around 40,000 a year. Wouldn't he be more likely to steal from people?" Reid questioned. Gideon watched the class as Reid ran through his father's life and the mistakes the FBI made while profiling the man. They were trying to solve a jigsaw puzzle without the picture and only a few known pieces. Gideon smirked.

"What of his girlfriend, what happened to her?" Someone asks.

"What is your name?" Reid asks. The kids looked startled.

"Uh, Thomas Givens" Thomas answers.

The whole class was staring at him.

"What happened to his girlfriend?" Reid repeats his question.

"Part of profiling a serial killer is through victim ology. Normally you'd look to find what the victims had in common, to find out what triggered the killer to kill _them_. From there, you could potentially find out why. But father picked random people, didn't matter to him. Now the question isn't 'what's his type' it 'why doesn't he have a type" Reid says.

"How does that have anything to do with the guy's girlfriend?" Obnoxious idiot number one asks.

"You could say, that because of his girlfriend, he became what he did." Gideon responds before Reid could call him an idiot.

"Genes and childhood…" Spencer repeats.

"My father loved his girlfriend. They dated since freshmen year. They stayed together when she went to college and when he got his job a good distance away. They loved each other…" Reid says trailing off remembering a time when his parents were together and his father…well, wasn't a killer.

"Did she die?" A girl sitting in the front row.

"No. No, she's alive. In a mental institution. Sometimes, it's not what happened to the killer, but what happened to someone they had loved. To my father, my mother wasn't the woman he fell in love with. She wasn't 'normal'. Before she was diagnose, she would scream and yell…She described it to be once as 'they're trying to pull my brain my skull'. She thought that the feds were trying to learn what she knew, and she regarded her intelligence as a secret…" Reid says.

"I told the FBI agent who my father planned to kill, that my father just wanted to hear them scream. Most of the victims of my father died of blood loss from the torture he'd inflict on them…some died of shock" Reid says.

"So, he was in a sense, killing his wife's illness. He wanted them to scream, because when his wife scream, it was because of the illness." Reid and Gideon turned to the voice who had spoken.

"Your name?" Gideon ask.

"Nick Bradley, sir" Nick says.

"Well Nick, because of you intelligence, considered the rest of your schooling paid for" Reid says. Nick looked shocked.

"Are you serious?!" Nick asks, his hope filled his voice.

"Does this face look like its lying to you?" Reid asks.

"Well- uh… no? But, thank you!" Nick rushed. Reid smiled only slightly.

"You're right though. My father didn't have a type. He could make any one scream, just like he believed anyone but my mother could have skits." Reid says. The class stayed silent at that.

RING…RING- the phone made several students jump.

"Reid" Spencer answered the phone.

"JJ, my name isn't Spence, its Spencer. You're the only one who calls me that!" Spencer whines.

"…Don't just say 'I know'!" Spencer yelped.

"…oh really? Yeah, we'll be there…Why would you think that?...Well it's not my fault Gideon flipped to my father…" Reid muttered the last fault.

"Of course I'm not blaming him!" Reid says sheepishly and a little pale.

"Yeah…uh-huh. Really?! Gaaahh! JJ, I'm not allowed in the casinos though!" Reid whined dramatically, causing several of the students to watch amused.

"…What?! The ballsiest thing I've ever done was give you a hicky when my father kidnapped you...Yes, I'm aware of your ability to forget things like that but I have an eidetic memory, it SORT of makes me incapable" Reid says grinning.

"Spencer, talk to your girlfriend when you're not being watched by sixty something students." Gideon says loud enough for JJ to hear. Reid listens to JJ chew his ear off for a minute before she realizes who said it and where. Reid listened to her for another minute, occasionally glancing at Gideon and smiling cruelly. Gideon raised an eyebrow, not in the lease bit scared.

"Yep, We'll be there in ten" Reid promises.

"Oh no"

"Come one, old man, let's hit the road." Reid says innocently.

"I don't care what she said, Spencer, you're not driving!" Gideon says already grabbing his packed up stuff.

"Oh yes I am. If I don't, we'll never make it on time with your driving." Reid says.

"How did your father react to getting caught?" number 1 dumb ass asks. Reid and Gideon look to him, pausing their bickering.

"Oh you know, getting stabbed with a hunting knife was totally on my bucket list, and he got shot twice. He didn't take being arrested very well" Reid says shrugging.

"Oh my god" there were murmurs of shock.

"You know, you're a pretty good shot from that tree line. Were you aiming at us both or just him? Cause, if I didn't know better-"

"You just said I was a good shot, Reid. Leave it at that" Gideon sniffs. Reid grins as he see's the look of horror cross most of the classes faces.

"Alright, class, good luck on your finals" Gideon says as they head to the door.

"WAIT!" Tomas says. They pause and look at him.

"I know this is rude to ask but, why didn't you try escaping and turning your father in, surely you couldn't have loved him?" Thomas asks. It was dead silent, and Gideon was watching him warily. Reid turned back to the class with a serious expression.

"My father was a monster, he believed killing was as necessary as math or money. In his eyes, he believed he was doing me a favor. His reward for doing well was keeping my mother alive, because he knew I loved her. As a punishment…He could use her against me, to me obey. You can only torture someone for so long physically or mentally, before they just give up. Take and threaten someone they love…you'll get the absolute tool." Reid supplied in a low voice.

"Then why did you lead the FBI to him?"

"Do any of you remember who Ana Walker was?" Reid countered.

"Yeah, she was that teenager that when missing. Her body was never found. After like three days though, the FBI called off the search" Nick says.

"Her body…er parts were not found, because they were sent to the FBI in pieces to certain members of the BAU. My father and I had cut her…into pieces. I was in charge of cleansing her body so that the evidence couldn't lead back to anyone…" Reid says. He clears his throat.

"But that doesn't explain why-"

"Ana Walker and I had dated for two years before I broke up with her. I had tried to help Casey Benet, the victim before Ana, escape. We were caught. Ana was my punishment, because my father knew I loved her…The only thing I could ever do for my father's victims were either drug them of give them alcohol…"Reid says.

"What-"

"I think that's enough" Gideon interrupts. His face was full of warning that no one dared to cross him.

"…The agent my father kidnapped was JJ, my fiancé. I told her that killing was easy, and it is. It's so easy to become a monster. If you succeed in your goals to be a profiler, then you need to understand that. It's the simple things that make a foundation that suppose a building, the same with killers. Every small detail matters." Reid says before he and Gideon leave to go catch a killer.

Three days after the students took their finals, the professor was left with the highest scores of that year.

…


End file.
